Viviendo Con Draco
by Faust Malfoy
Summary: Oo kieren disparates? aqui los hay... una historia bien loca del chico malo de la pelicula D
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy hijo de padres Magos se sentía orgulloso de no tener sangre muggle lo que no sabia es que en este próximo año de colegio se convertiría en uno.  
  
Las 9 de la mañana en la mansión de los Malfoy -  
  
Narcisa: ò_ó DRACO DESPIERTATE YA!!!!!!! Draco: ~_~ mendiga mujer. debería callarle el hocico, SI MADRE AHORA VOY  
  
Ya habiendo llegado al comedor el nuevo elfo domestico de los Malfoy Newton se atravesó en el medio de Draco con una bandeja de panqueques.  
  
Newton: se..se.señ. señor des. desea un pa. panqueque  
  
Draco: O_O SEÑOR DESEA UNA PATADA? - Draco patea a Newton haciéndolo volar con la bandeja.- xD eres un lindo balón de fútbol - y sin prestar atención siguió su camino -  
  
Lucius Malfoy el padre de Draco se encontraba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa leyendo el profeta  
  
Lucius: buenos días Draco. vistete que saldremos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el colegio  
  
Draco: -piensa - ¬¬ hijo de p. no puede ir el solo -_-. bueno tal vez vea a Potter y si tengo suerte podré escupirlo. -dirigiéndose a su padre - esta bien ahora voy a vestirme. Oh si padre. el torpe de Newton lanzo al suelo una bandeja de panqueques  
  
Draco se retira a su habitación a buscar la ropa que usaría.  
  
Draco: que usare hoy? Los pantalones de cuero que me hacen ver tan sexy o la capucha mortifaga que usaba Voldemort, NAAAAA mejor uso esta túnica negra y jeans  
  
Draco se vistió y estuvo listo en un momento dispuesto a irse con su padre  
  
Draco: bien viej. padre estoy listo o.ó nos vamos?... necesito comprar gel voy a necesitar mucho en el colegio, no quiero que me pase como aquella vez.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Aparece Draco en el lavabo de la sala común de Slytherin: donde esta mi gel =( ohh maldición - encuentra la lata de gel vacía y se le ponen los ojos muy pequeños - NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! -desde afuera dice una voz ruda: APRESURATE MALFOY O LLEGAREMOS TARDE A CLASES Draco: ¬¬ DEJAME ESTOY A MITAD DE UN TRAUMA *TERMINA EL FLASBACK*  
  
Draco: u_u tuve que usar pay de manzana para que mi cabello no estuviese desarreglado  
  
Lucius: ¬¬ terminaste? Creo que ya es hora de irnos  
  
Draco: Y____Y ES KE NADIE ME ENTIENDE!!!!!!! NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA MI, MI BELLO HERMOSO Y ADORADO CABELLO T_T NO SE COMO VIVIRIA SIN MI AMADISIMO GEL  
  
Lucius toma por el brazo a Draco lanza los polvos flu en la chimenea y dice: u.ú al callejón Diagon  
  
Ya habiendo cruzado de chimeneas en chimeneas llegan finalmente a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. todos miraban al señor Malfoy y a Draco con mala gana y Draco les saco la lengua igual como lo hacen los niños malcriados. Al entrar al callejón se dirigieron inmediatamente a Gringots donde uno de los gnomos mordió a Draco por sentarse accidentalmente sobre él. Al retirar el dinero que necesitaban Draco le pidió dinero a su padre y se fue a la tienda de animales.  
  
Draco: ò_ó es hora de comprar una mascota y se exactamente lo que quiero  
  
Entra a la tienda y estaba llena de gente.  
  
Draco: -piensa: ¬¬ tengo que deshacerme de esta gente. Entonces grita- OIGAN TODOS OLIVER WOOD ESTA HACIENDO UN STREEPTEASE EN LAS PUERTAS DE GRINGOTS!!!!  
  
De un momento a otro una estampida de personas se dirigía a la entrada de Gringots  
  
Draco: B¬ j soy el mejor nena ohh si, bien -le dije a la tendera- oye abuela quiero una serpiente  
  
Tendera:¬¬ a quien le has dicho abuela si estoy mas joven que Maria Conchita Alonzo  
  
Draco: como quieras. quiero una serpiente pitón sin colmillos pero con veneno  
  
Tendera: la quieres muerta  
  
Draco: si por favor démela para llevar ¬¬. COMO DIABLOS VOY A QUERER UNA SERPIENTE MUERTA DE MASCOTA  
  
Tendera: O_o explícame como tu padre hace para tener el cabello tan liso  
  
Draco: ¬¬ yo que se  
  
Tendera: pues entonces yo tampoco se para que quieres la serpiente muerta  
  
Draco: ò_ó dame la maldita serpiente vieja inmunda  
  
Tendera: u.u esta bien esta bien aquí la tienes  
  
Draco: ¬¬ ahora no le pago nada por el mal servicio - Draco se va dejando a la anciana gritando y lanzando cosas- Bien ò_ó tengo que ponerte un nombre. te llamaras Puton n_n ay que ingenioso soy!!!!!  
  
Puton: sssssttssssssst  
  
Draco: ¬¬ discúlpame Puton pero no se hablar Parsel  
  
Puton: ¬¬ sssssssssttt  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Faust: Este ha sido el primer capitulo de Viviendo con Draco ò__ó si hice algo mal no se burlen pk soy nuevo =( El proximo capitulo se llamara APRENDIENDO PARSEL 


	2. Aprendiendo a HAblar parsel

La situación es la siguiente Draco acaba de comprar su mascota… una serpiente pitón y desea hablar con ella así qué decide hablar parsel  
  
2.- Aprenda Parsel por correspondencia  
  
-Draco se va directamente a la tienda de libros a comprar un diccionario de parsel entra a la tienda de Flourish y Blotts que estaba abarrotada de gente- OIGAN TODOS OLIVER WOOD ESTAHACIENDO UN STREEPTEASE EN LA ENTRADA DE GRINGOTS!!!  
  
De un momento a otro una avalancha de gente se abalanzo sobre Draco dejando la tienda totalmente vacía  
  
Draco: -.- inocentes… hola viejo dame un diccionario de parsel  
  
Tendero: VIEJO soy mas joven que  
  
Draco: si si si ya se me ese cuento dame el diccionario y cierra el pico  
  
Tendero: lo lamento pero Hermione Granger acaba de comprar el último  
  
Draco: QUE???? COMO PUDISTE VENDERLE UN DICCIONARIO DE PARSEL A UNA SANGRE SUCIA  
  
Tendero: DISCULPA PERO YO NO DISCRIMINO EL DIN... A LA PERSONAS   
  
Draco: diablos ahora donde conseguiré un diccionario de parsel  
  
Tendero: hay una tienda en el callejón Knockturn que venden un traductor pero dice que si lo usas demasiado puede convertirte en serpiente  
  
Draco: bah… son patrañas   
  
Tendero: o tal vez puedes pedirle a Harry Potter que te ayude a traducir lo que dice… el sabe hablar parsel  
  
-Draco de un momento a otro tomo un libro muy grueso y se lo partió en la cabeza al tendero- entupido  
  
Tendero: T_T yo que dije?  
  
Puton: =D sssssstttttt ssssssstt  
  
Draco: tu cállate Puton  
  
Puton: ssssssssstt  
  
Draco se fue directamente al callejón Knockturn en busca de la tienda. En camino a la tienda conoció a mucha gente "agradable". Conoció a una bruja muy guapa que vendía una hierba verde que era muy peligrosa según los muggles, conoció a un torturador de muggles y a un hombre de baja estatura con ansias de comer ratas. Después de una larga búsqueda encontró la tienda la cual tenía el nombre de "ABRA KADABRA ALAKAZAM Y OTROS POKEMONS PSIQUICOS". Al entrar fue atendido por la misma bruja guapa que vendía la hierba  
  
Draco: Hola preciosa como te llamas ;-)  
  
Serenity: me llamo Serenity :-p eres un pequeño muy guapo si me das 10 galeones puedo darte todo lo que me pidas  
  
Draco: pues últimamente he necesitado un masaje en los pies y no quiero que un elfo toque mis delicados pies  
  
Serenity: niños…  
  
Draco: bien… vengo por el traductor de Parsel  
  
Serenity: bueno el traductor de parsel tiene un problema, esta maldito y si lo usas durante 24 horas seguidas te convertirás en un serpiente  
  
Draco: bla bla bla patrañas… además me lo quitare para dormir  
  
Serenity: bueno aquí lo tienes son 3 galeones con 3 sickles  
  
Draco: te daré 2 galeones   
  
Serenity: dame 2 galeones y 4 sickles  
  
Draco: como quieras - le dio el dinero y se largo de allí. Inmediatamente se coloco el traductor que tenia forma de una pequeña esfera. Las indicaciones decían: colóquese en el oído izquierdo y diga DEJAME OIR LOS SILVIDOS. Draco hizo todo lo que decían las indicaciones y de un momento a otro empezó a escuchar lo que le decía Puton.   
  
Puton: Hola niño =D   
  
Draco: Hola Puton y desde ahora quiero que me digas: QUE LISTO ES SEÑORITO u_ú   
  
Puton: que?  
  
Draco: es que lo vi en unas revistas de dibujos muy extraños que no se movían… estaban en uno de los lavabos del colegio… hablaban de un rey que llamaba espíritus, había un chico muy inteligente que quería exterminar a la raza humana y que solo hubieran magos sobre la faz de la tierra, se llamaba Mago King o algo así.  
  
Puton: o_o que listo es señorito  
  
Draco: ay que lindo ya aprendiste *-*  
  
Puton: marica  
  
Draco: que dijiste desgraciada serpiente del demonio  
  
Puton: o_o que lindo es señorito   
  
Draco: ay que lindo ya aprendiste *-*  
  
Puton: marica  
  
Draco: que dijiste desgraciada serpiente del demonio  
  
Puton: o_o que listo es señorito  
  
Draco: ay que lindo ya aprendiste *-*  
  
Puton: marica  
  
Draco: que dijiste desgraciada serpiente del demonio  
  
Puton: o_o que listo es señorito  
  
Draco: ay que lindo ya aprendiste *-*  
  
Puton: marica  
  
Draco: que dijiste desgraciada serpiente del demonio  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Faust: aquí ta el capitulo dos ò_ó al rato hago el otro porque ya me dio mucha wea escribir 


End file.
